


Closing Time

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: The revelry winds down for the night at the crew's favorite watering hole. But what's eating at Tall, Dark, and Handsome?





	Closing Time

Thomas and his friends were in again tonight. She was hardly surprised though, as some group or another of them seemed to stroll thru her doors every night. She poured their drinks and laughed at their jokes. Thomas had long since turned his attention away from her, and even from that other jezebel he used to spend time with. He only had eyes for her now; the petite brunette in gold. All the better though. Thomas’s tab was always paid, and there were other eligible men for her to develop into regular patrons. 

Tonight, Harry played pool with the broad, tattooed one. After their match, she had approached Harry’s opponent. He stood in the back, watching the next game, but his eyes kept darting the door. He was waiting for someone. Someone who he was worried wouldn’t join him. She had thought that if anyone could convince him to give up his effort, it was her. But he refused her. He was courteous and quiet and let her know that he wasn’t interested, and he thanked her all the same. He said he was flattered. But there he stood, leaning near the fireplace.

He was there for hours. He fiddled with his wine glass and moved from the fireplace to the banquette and back to a rematch at the pool table, but he always kept an eye on the door. Eventually, the crowd thinned, and he was alone. She watched his shoulders droop as he set his long-empty glass on the mantle. He hadn't let her refill it all night. She was about to try her luck again and ask him upstairs when the door to the street opened. In stepped a woman she hadn’t seen in awhile. Her hair was shorter than it had been before, and she was radiantly beautiful as she smiled at the man. The look on the woman’s face told her that she’d best serve them by leaving them alone. 

Ducking into the cellar, she turned back just in time to see his hands wind their way into the woman’s copper hair. They sank down onto the couch in front of the fire and seemed content to hold each other in silence. Slipping behind them, she snuck to the front door and locked it. This establishment was now reserved for their party of two. Whatever hesitation the woman may have had that kept her away seemed to be forgotten. He had wrapped her in his arms and it seemed as if she was content to stay there forever. Lucky woman, to have such a strong and handsome amoureux. As she took her leave, she could just barely hear his whisper and her reply. There was no need to hear anything else. 

“Are you sure that this is us now, Kathryn?”

“Now. Forever. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to tell a short story from a holograms POV for a while. I'm not sure if their programming involves these tyes of thoughts or not, but I figured why not?


End file.
